Zach and I
by BookishBlues
Summary: AU: Cammie Morgan was in a bad relationship with Josh Harrison Brown. She escaped to New York a few weeks before he was arrested. There, she meets the tall and handsome Zachary Goode at The Gallagher Bar. Will feelings arise? *COMPLETED*
1. Chapter 1

3rd person

"Cammie, where's my food?!" Josh asked her drunkly after returning from the bar in the small town of Roseville, Virginia.

"I was with Jennifer the whole day, I told you to order pizza," she said nervously. Josh's eyes were angry.

"Now, you listen to me, _Cameron,_ " she visibly gulped while choking back tears. "You will do as I say, understand?" Josh barked at her. She nodded quickly and headed over to the kitchen.

She thought that with time, it would get better. But it only got worse.

"WHERE'S DINNER, YOU UGLY SLUT?!" Josh yelled at her after another trip to the bar a few months later. But she remained calm, with 10 boxes containing her belongings packed in a wagon at her side ready to go.

"Josh, we're done." She stated firmly. His eyes grew enraged.

"YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO LEAVE THIS ROOM, DO YOU UNDERSTAND, WHORE?" He proceeded to sloppily throw an empty glass bottle of booze at her. She ducked and whisked her wagon of possessions out of the door, and away from her past life.

She heard a shatter of glass hitting glass, and then a roar. She ran, as fast as her legs could, towards a hotel.

A few weeks later, she found a new home, a new life in New York, with a group of best friends which included Liz, Bex and Macey.

About a month later, her friends dragged her into a bar to 'loosen up'. They dressed her up up in nude coloured dress with a chunky silver belt. She convinced her fashionista friend to let her wear flats instead of heels.

She sat by herself on one of the high stools, because her so-called friends abandoned her for the dance floor, and ultimately left her vulnerable to drunkards. But it was nothing she hadn't dealt with before.

A tall, handsome man her age approached her. She was about to flee when she realized he was completely sober. Heck, why not, she thought as he sat down next to her.

"I'm Zach," the man said in a low but friendly voice. She did a brief scan of him. He had a chiseled jaw, striking and alluring green eyes, and messy dark brown hair. He had a good few inches on her, and he had defined muscles. You could see the faintest outline of his toned chest, arms and abdomen through his black tee-shirt.

"Hi, I'm Cammie," she said hesitantly. Zach gave her a small smile.

"Do you want a drink?" He asked with a goofy grin and a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. She laughed and nodded. She ended up getting a Bloody Mary, while he got a shot of tequila. They laughed, and talked about their lives.

"I currently work in the small coffee shop on the corner over there, but I'm studying to become a teacher," she said. Zach was majoring in film, hoping to work in that field later on in life.

The chatting slowly became reckless, as the two downed more and more booze.

"You know, Cammie, you look reeeeaaaly nice today," Zach whispered to her drunkly. Despite the alcohol, she blushed.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she replied confidently. Zach smirked.

Zach made the first move. He leaned over slowly, and pressed his lips against hers. Although they were both drunk, the spark between them was undeniable.

Tentatively, Cammie deepened the kiss. Then it became more heated, and they stumbled their way to Zach's house, which was luckily just around the corner.

Both of their clothes and undergarments were all over the floor of Zach's living room. They were both frantic, and the couch became their bed.

Cammie cried out in bliss, with Zach following.

That night changed them both forever.

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

Cammie woke up first, to Zach's room. She sat up and stretched, but lay back down, because a bright ray of sun was streaming through a crack in the curtains and made her squint.

She blushed when she remembered the events of the previous night.

She gently got up from bed, and tripped over their pile of clothes. She shivered, and decided to put on Zach's shirt. She inhaled his scent and sighed.

 _I should really call Bex, Liz and Macey,_ her subconscious told her. But she ignored it.

She turned on the TV to check the news. This was a habit of hers since she was 10 years old. The hum of the speaking calmed her, and she was always in the know.

Cammie plopped down in front of the couch and watched the news. Weather, sports, the usual. Her favourite part was the actual news, where they report accidents, kidnappings and so on.

Apparently, there was a kidnapping in Maine, a huge blizzard in Siberia (not surprising) and a huge robbery in Russia. Whatever, Cammie thought. She got up from in front of the couch to make breakfast, when an arm pulled her close. Cammie gasped and giggled. She heard a rumble of laughter.

"Goodmorning, sleepyhead," Cammie told Zach. He laughed and got up towards the kitchen. "Hey! That was my job!" Cammie complained playfully as she saw Zach fry eggs and bacon. He shrugged and smirked at her.

Cammie took the time to observe Zach's shirtless figure. He has great abs, Cammie thought to herself. Zach turned around and smirked at her again.

"I know, my abs are pretty great," Zach said cockily. Cammie's eyes widened in surprise as heat bloomed across her neck and onto her cheeks. Did she say that out loud?

"Yes, you did," Zach said, as if reading her mind. Cammie's blush deepeed.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, Camster, you have quite a nice body yourself," Zach said, smirking at her. Cammie turned from a tomato to a tomato smeared in hot sauce. She subconsciously wrapped her arms around herself.

"Jeez, Cammie, I saw everything last night," Zach said cheekily while winking at her. Ok, that did it, she was no longer a tomato covered in hot sauce, she was then a sunburnt tomato covered in hot sauce and beet juice. That's disgusting, no one would eat that tomato, Cammie thought to herself, grimacing.

"Hey Zach," Cammie called out shyly. Zach turned around.

"...What are we?" She asked tentatively. Zach replied immediately.

"We're whatever you want us to be," Cammie felt more confident.

"Okay, boyfriend," she said, feeling brave. Zach smirked. _Damn his hot/annoying smirk!_ Cammie thought.

"Okay, sexy hot girlfriend," Zach replied. And queue more sunburnt tomatoes covered in hot sauce and beet juice.


	2. Chapter 2

Cammie put on her uncomfortable dress from the previous night and hailed a cab for her apartment. She fished in her purse for the key, pulled it out and stuck it in the door. She was about to open the door when it flew open and revealed an angry Bex and Macey and a worried Liz.

"You guys scared the living daylights out of me when you whipped open the door!" Cammie said jokingly as she plopped down on the couch. Bex spoke first.

"You scared us all the way to hell when you wouldn't answer our calls and texts, Cammie," Bex told her harshly. Cammie scrambled for her phone in alarm and saw 10 missed calls and 20 unread texts, from both last night and this morning. She had an apologetic look on her face.

"Well, at least drunk Cammie knew to text us," Liz said, breaking everyone's anger. Cammie's eyes widened in fear as she checked her phone for the message she sent.

"Hiiii MAcEy! i'm goin home w diis seeeexy Zach guy ok? c u 2moro!" was what the text said. Her friends burst out laughing at her expression of disbelief and embarrassment. Macey was the first to stop laughing hysterically.

"But for real, Cam, who is 'diis seeeexy Zach guy' anyway?" Macey asked her with a smirk. Cammie blushed under her friends' curious stares.

"He's a guy I...slept with, and now we're...dating?" she said. The girls squealed.

"OMG Cam! Is he pretty-boy handsome, or ruggedly handsome?" Bex asked her. Cammie thought of his messy hair.

"Definitely ruggedly," she replied. Squeals were heard again.

"You have to show us a picture of him!" Macey exclaimed with Liz nodding her head. Cammie smiled, she wouldn't trade her friends for anything in the world.

"Wait, where were you guys last night?" She asked them. They all blushed.

"Well, we kind of found our own guys..." Bex trailed off. Cammie grinned at them.

The next hour, they talked about their 'boyfriends': Jonas for Liz, Grant for Bex, and Nick for Macey.

"Hey, do you guys want to go shopping?" Macey asked excitedly a while later. Cammie groaned.

"At least let me change," Cammie said. She changed into a pair of spandex shorts and a t-shirt. Macey looked disapprovingly at her outfit.

"I have enough clothes," Cammie said, trying to get out of shopping. Macey shook her head.

"Yeah, you have enough _ugly_ clothes, no offence," Macey scoffed. Cammie scowled.

"Come on, I'll buy everything for you," Macey coaxed. Cammie reluctantly gave in.

"YES!" Macey squealed and dragged them into her black mustang, as she drove toward 5th avenue.

 **A/N Sorry for interrupting, but the next few bits are all about clothing, makeup and such. You have been warned!**

Macey brought them to Abercombie & Fitch, and all of them bought dresses, skirts and other stuff. Cammie herself bout a few skater skirts and dresses, a few rompers and ripped jean shorts, as it was getting really warm.

Then they left for Gucci, where Macey and Liz got a new handbag. Liz's was bright pink and Macey's was a navy blue. Each of theirs had a golden chain attached. They also stopped at Prada, where Macey convinced both Bex and Cammie to get something. Cammie black wallet and Bex got a perfume.

Liz requested that they stop at Tiffany & Co., and who could resist her sweetness? Everyone got a piece of jewellery, and in Cammie's case, a white golden cuff with diamonds.

Of course, they had to stop for lunch. Macey took them to a fancy Japanese restaurant.

They left fifth avenue. Of course, they weren't done. Macey dragged them through essentially all the malls in New York. Cammie had several blisters on her feet, and she was wearing runners. She couldn't understand how Macey could still walk in her 5 inch platforms.

After a long day of shopping, Cammie returned to her apartment and dialed Zach's number. Even though she was drunk the previous night, she remembered to exchange numbers with him.

"What do you want Grant?" Zach's annoyed voice seeped through the phone.

"Is that how you greet your girlfriend?" Cammie asked him mockingly.

"N-No! It was because my friend Grant was bugging me the whole afternoon, and he called like 6 times before, so-" Zach started, but Cammie interrupted him with a laugh.

"It's okay, Zach. Wait, you know a Grant?" Cammie asked him curiously, remembering that Bex's guy was a person named Grant.

"Yes, why?" Zach replied.

"Did he talk about a girl he met at the bar last night?" Cammie was starting to think that this was a great coincidence!

"How did you know?" Zach asked her.

"One of my best friends, Bex, said she met a Grant at the bar last night," Cammie replied excitedly.

"No way! Grant's girl was named Bex!" Zach said disbelievingly. Cammie grinned.

"Now we can double date!" Cammie said.

They also found out that Cammie's other best friends were going out with Zach's best friends.

"That's like, a huge coincidence," Cammie said alas. Zach agreed with her.

"Can you come over? Macey tortured me," Cammie said.

"What did she do?" Zach asked her worriedly.

"She took me shopping," Cammie groaned. She could picture the smirk forming on Zach's face.

"Coming, beautiful," And with that he hung up.

A few moments later, the door bell rang. "It's open!" she called out, not wanting to move from her comfy spot on the couch. Zach came in, smirking and plopped down next to her. Suddenly, he got a sparkle in his emerald eyes.

"Let's have a movie marathon," he suggested. Cammie brightened at the idea. They ended up watching all the Disney movies, the princess ones, The Lion King, and many more.

"I don't want to be like Cinderella," Cammie told Zach bluntly while that was playing. He looked at her, telling her to go on. "She's waiting for someone to rescue her. I want to be my one knight in shining armour," Cammie said while blushing. Zach kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"That's why you're my girlfriend, it's of the things I love about you," Zach said while smiling. Neither of them noticed that he used the L-word.

Cammie pulled out her guitar from her room. "I-I actually wrote a song about it," Cammie said shyly. Zach's eyes widened."Sing it!" He said enthusiastically.

 **All rights go to the Cheetah Girls: I don't want to be like Cinderella (Cinderella)** **Please read the lyrics, I only put verse 1 and the chorus so it's not long. I recommend you listen to it as well!**

 _When I was just a little girl,  
My mama used to tuck me into bed,  
And she'd read me a story._

 _It always was about a princess in distress  
And how a guy would save her  
And end up with the glory._

 _I'd lie in bed  
And think about  
The person that I wanted to be,_

 _Then one day I realized  
The fairy tale life wasn't for me._

 _I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On I will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side  
Don't wanna be no, no, no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself_

Cammie continued with the song, at at the end, Zach had wide eyes and his jaw was slightly open.

"That was...Wow," was all he could muster. Cammie giggled and blushed lightly. He leaned forward and planted a loving kiss on her lips.

"Thanks." Cammie said. Zach just smiled in response. The rest of the movies were long forgotten, and that night, they lay in bed in each other's embrace. _I wouldn't trade this life for anything thing in the world,_ Cammie thought as she drifted into a deep slumber, wrapped up in her lover's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ughhh, are we there yet?" Cammie whined. But that was because she was blindfolded and Zach was leading her somewhere unknown for her birthday. She was complaining for three reasons: 1, She didn't like surprises. 2, She was in an uncomfortable outfit Bex, Macey and Liz forced her into, which consisted of a strapless coral high-low dress, a jacket overtop and white kitten heels. She had french tips, and natural makeup. And 3, It was January, meaning chilly weather, and a dress wasn't exactly the warmest.

Zach chuckled. "Not yet babe, but soon," he replied cryptically. Cammie huffed in annoyance. And although she couldn't see it, she could sense the smirk plastered on his face. The cold wind bit her skin, and goosebumps appeared. She licked her chapped lips as Zach put an arm around her.

"Quit smirking," Cammie said. Zach just laughed at her. "Can't we just stay at your appartment and eat ice crea-?" Cammie started to complain

"We're here," Zach interrupted her and he took of her blindfold. She gasped, all thoughts of ice cream forgotten. Zach took her to one of the most expensive restaurants in New York, Per Se. She whipped around to look at Zach.

"Y-You didn't have to, you know?" she told him when he led her towards the door. She was excited, shocked and joyful all at the same time.

Until she saw the sign on the door. 'CLOSED' it said, and her heart deflated a bit.

"Zach, it's closed," Cammie told him quietly while pointing at the sign. Zach looked up and cursed. He peered inside.

"Look, there's a light, I'm going to change our reservation," he said and dragged her inside. They walked through the darkness. It turned out, the dim light was only a candle. Cammie gently took his hand.

"It's okay, Zach, we can go eat ice-crea-" She was cut off yet again.

"SURPRISE!" A bunch of lights turned on, illuminating the whole restaurant. Cammie shrieked in surprise. Though she didn't notice it, Zach was chuckling behind her.

There, in front of her, was the whole gang scattered across the restaurant. A shiny gold banner with the words 'Happy 20th Birthday Cammie!' was hanging from the ceiling. The restaurant itself was very modern and formal. A chandelier hung in the center of the room.

Cammie looked at everything and everyone with wide eyes and a dropped mouth. Then, she whipped around and hugged Zach fiercely, before rushing over to her friends and having a group hug. Cammie had tears in her eyes. She was about to speak when Macey interrupted her.

"Don't you dare cry, Morgan, it'll ruin your makeup!" Macey scolded. Everyone laughed.

"Thank you guys so much! No one has ever done anything like this for me before!" Cammie exclaimed.

"It was all Zach's idea," Liz piped in. Cammie went over to Zach and brought him into a loving kiss. It was sweet and gentle and as usual, she felt sparks ignite her, warming her cold body.

"Now, are you guys done yet? I'm hungry," Grant whined. Bex whacked him upside in the head and he groaned.

"Bexy-Babe, did you have-" he was punched in the arm harshly. Bex looked at him with a murderous glint in her eye.

"What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me." She said deathly quiet. All was silent. Grant had a terrified look in his face and started apologizing.

"Bex, I-I'm sor-" he started. Bex started laughing.

"S'okay, Grant," Bex said while stifling her laughter. Everyone started laughing as well. Everyone except Grant.

"But really, I'm hungry too," I said while holding in a chuckle. Grant's eyes brightened.

"YAY! FOOD!" He squealed like a little girl. Bex had to hold in a whack, for if she did hit him, he was very likely to lose another, oh, hundred brain cells.

"Grant, dearest, do I have to remind you that your birthday is in March, and today we are celebrating Cammie's birthday?" Nick said mockingly in a high pitched voice. Grant grumbled something incoherent.

They all got seated at a big table, with the guys on one end and the girls on the other. A waiter walked up to them immediately.

"Here are some appetizers to get you started." He placed down some breadsticks and Caesar salad. Everyone orered foods with names Cammie wouldn't dare try to pronounce.

The view of Central Park was spectacular. Out the window, you could see how well the nature blended in with the man-made structures. Tall sky scrapers covered by enormous trees, sidewalks with luscious emerald grass.

The food had the looks, the aromas, and the flavour. This stuff could be like a food model, walking down the runaway, Cammie mused in her head. Have you gone insane, Cammie? This is food your talking about. She continued to debate about it in her head.

Suddenly, a huge cake was whisked onto their table. It was decorated with chocolate swirls over a layer of blue frosting. Cammie gasped inaudibly.

"Happy Birthday to you," the gang began to sing. Cammie was beyond overjoyed. Back in Virginia, she was a loner. Just a jobless girl with an abusive boyfriend.

They quickly finished the cake. Then Macey squealed.

"Present time!" and shoved a purple bag with a navy bow into her hands.

When she opened the bag, there lay a bottle of expensive perfume in a foreign language, as well as a palette of eyeshadows, and other makeup. Cammie laughed, typical Macey. But when she dug deeper, she felt...Lace? She pulled it out, and saw a black lacey push up bra. She blushed furiously and shoved it back inside as everyone laughed. Including Zach.

"I would love to see you in that," he whispered huskily in her ear. Shivers ran through her body and she tinged pink again.

Bex gave her a WTF: Where's The Food shirt, which she adored, and Liz got her a new set of headphones.

Then came the guys. Nick gave her a book 'How to deal with annoying guys' and she laughed and gave him a hug. Grant gave her a new pair of runners, and Jonas gave her a phone holder for when your charging your phone.

She completely forgot about Zach's present and thanked them all as they parted ways. He turned to face her.

"Cameron Morgan, I know we're already kind of dating, but will you be my girlfriend, officially?" he asked. Cammie squealed and nodded her head quickly. Zach smiled (not smirked!) and slid a crystal-encrusted gold bracelet onto her hand. She looked at it in awe, and gave Zach a peck on the cheek.

"Ann," she said suddenly. Zach looked at her in confusion. "Ann is my middle name," she said. Zach chuckled and kissed her forehead.

Everything is perfect, she thought. Until she remembered Josh and the news headlines.


	4. Chapter 4

"Josh Harrison Brown has escaped prison. He left Virginia and seems to be going to New York City. FBI are tracking him down right now. Details are soon to come." The reporter said. Those words haunted Cammie ever since.

After waking up, she replaced Zach's shirt with her own clothes. She jotted down a note for him and left. She got to her apartment and packed up all her stuff in a suitcase and a backpack. She booked a flight for Eugene, Oregon, and hailed a taxi for the airport.

Goodbye, New York. Goodbye, Zach.

She let herself shed a few tears, and then she was off.

Zach woke up groggily. Hmmm, Cammie, he remembered. But the spot next to him was cold, the only evidence that Cammie was there her lingering scent. Instead, he found a note.

Zach,

I had to leave. Someone... Horrible is after me. His name is Josh, and I left Virginia for New York because of him. He was always drunk when I saw him. It was a messy breakup and he got arrested, but...he escaped. I'm leaving for Eugene, Oregon, and I'm not coming back.

I know this is crazy because I just met you a few months ago, but I think I love you. You've changed me, my heart goes wild around you, and I just want to be with you forever. Oh god, I sound insane... I don't believe in luck or fate, but I feel like it was love at first sight.

I know you'll never see me again, but I love you. I hope the memories we had together are ones you'll remember forever.

Love,  
Cameron Ann Morgan

His fists clenched when he read the part about Josh, while his heart cracked a bit more with each consumed him. He wanted to see her, even if it's the last time. No, don't think like that, he said to himself. There were billions of thoughts going through his mind, ranging from this Josh guy to breakfast, but only one mattered.

He was going to Oregon.

He caught the next flight. On the airplane, he sat next to a happy couple, who were his age. That could be us, he thought.

As he landed, he texted Bex, Macey and Liz to ask about Cammie. At first they were hesitant, but they reluctantly told him what hotel Cammie was staying walked up to the receptionist.

"Hey, do you have anyone checked in with the name Cameron Morgan?" He asked politely. The girl batted her eyelashes.

"No, but we have a Camille Morran, why?" She replied while smiling at him. Zach smiled internally, Cammie was clever enough to change her name.

"I'm kind of her boyfriend," he said, and the girl stiffened.

"Oh, alright, she's in room 210," she replied then turned away.

Zach hurriedly rushed up two flights of stairs and knocked on room 210. Cammie opened immediately, with tousled hair, a tank top and boy shorts, and bunny slippers. Her eyes widened and her at the sight of him.

"W-What are you doing here?" she asked as she backed away from the door. Zach let himself in. He felt his throat closing, and his eyes softened at the sight of her.

"I had to see you one more time," he said desperately. His eyes flickered with tears, and Cammie started crying.

"Leave, Zach, you and I will both get hurt. Besides, I don't want you to quit your career because of me," she said, her voice wavering. Zach's heart cracked once again.

"I would do anything for you. I'll quit university, I'll do whatever you want if you just let me stay," he pleaded. Cammie shook her head.

"You don't get it, Zach," she said as a new wave a tears made their way down her face. That's when he snapped.

"You're right, Cammie, I don't get it! I fucking love you! I want to have a life with you! I don't care if I'm fucking homeless, I just need to be with you! ACTUALLY, YOU'RE RIGHT! I'M FUCKING LEAVING BECAUSE YOU'RE JUST CAUSING ME A SHITLOAD OF PAIN!" he yelled at her, and she burst into sobs.

"I love you too, Zach, I just..." Cammie looked down.

"Just what," Zach asked in a calmer voice.

"I don't want you to get hurt because of me. J-Josh, he's crazy, and..." she trailed off. She started crying again.

The sight broke Zach's tough demeanour. He got to her in two strides, and wrapped her in his arms. Cammie started pulling away, but Zach being the stronger one, held her close. She gave up eventually, and clung to him as if her life depended on him.

"I just need you so, so, much, Cammie. I'll stay here with you if you like. I'll protect you from Josh. I'll do anything. Just let me stay," he whispered. She looked up into his emerald orbs. Her mouth opened and closed.

"Stay," was the one word she choked out as she buried herself back into his chest. And that was all the permission Zach needed.

He lifted her chin up and kissed her. Cammie's arms locked around his neck immediately, as her delicate fingers played with his hair. His arms went to her waist as he held her close.

The kiss was filled with love, pain, grief, and longing. Both of their bodies exploded at the contact, as hands explored familiar territory. The gaps in their hearts started to heal.

Cammie broke away first. She inhaled deeply, and smiled at him with puffy red eyes. She looked like a mess. I bet my breath smells, she thought. But Zach didn't care.

"I love you so much," Zach whispered with his eyes closed. And he locked lips with her again.

Now, that was only the beginning of their journey together, dear readers. Josh was put back into a higher security prison. They did end up getting married a year later. Two years after, Addilyn Rachel Goode was born. Her brother, Matthew Jordan Goode, came 3 years later.

The two did finish university. Zach ended up being a movie director, and Cammie was a high school English teacher.

Their kids grew up and left for university themselves. The two grew old together, just like how they'd imagined it.

And although human lives aren't forever, their unconditional love was.

A/N Ahhh! That was the end! I'm sorry if you were expecting a long story, but I wanted this to be a little summer short-ish story. Thanks for reading, everyone! One last review? :D


End file.
